Memang Ada yang Aneh dengan Rumah ini
by Om howa Sedang Hiatus
Summary: Berawal dari kejenuhan Killua pada mainstreamnya film horror yang sering berlatarkan di kabin dalam hutan, dia tertantang, jadilah, dia, Gon dan Leorio mengikuti tantangan menginap di kabin dalam hutan. Awalnya justru tidak ada yang terjadi hingga hari di mana seharusnya mereka pulang tiba, keganjilan mulai terjadi satu persatu. Author ambil peran, special for belated Halloween.


Tikk.. Tikk.. Tikk..

Howa segera berjalan ke pintu rumahnya lalu mengambil gagang pintu dan membukanya, setelahnya dia menengok ke luar melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya sebanyak 3 kali. Melihat 2 orang yang ada ternyata mempunyai tinggi yang lebih pendek darinya, dia agak membungkukan badan untuk menyamakan pandangan, kerena dia memang tinggi besar "Cari siapa, ya..?"

"Ehm, om howanya ada?" kata bocah bermata bercahya dan berambut spike hitam, Gon. Howa tau itu adalah Gon, karena dia merupakan karakter asuhannya dalam ff ini.

Pupil kristal bening seperti cacat, rambut panjang diikat separuh berwarna brugundy dengan highlight light chestnut (selektif memilih warna), howa menaikkan badan dan menegapkan diri, "Gue howa, oy. Lu nggak kenal muka author sendiri..?"

"Oh, yasudah, author. Boleh masuk, nggak..?" Killua kini mulai ikut pembicaraan, nadanya agak menantang.

Howa mendelik sekali sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Nggak usah. Ada kepentingan apa sebenarnya..?" suaranya nge-bass.

Gon tiba tiba menjinjit dan memberikan isyarat pada howa kalau dia akan membisikkan sesuatu, howa segera mendekatkan kupingnya yang masih bisa dipakai sebelah pada Gon "Kita mau ikut tantangan berhatu itu..!" dengan bisikkan.

"Hmphh.. Hahaha, nggak disangka! Yah, yah, ayo masuk!"

Mainstream, sebuah kata bahasa Inggris yang populer belakangan ini, dan kebanyakan dari mereka yang tau arti dari kata tersebut adalah secara tersirat bukan tertulis, karena orang banyak menggunakannya dan orang lain menafsirkannya sebagai suatu pemahaman.

Killua merasa bosan dengan seri seri film horror-klasik, bukannya dia takut untuk menonton film horror, tapi mungkin teknologi yang makin maju membuat ide orang orang terus berkembang dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang sama lalu bersaing. Kalau dia menonton film horror, hampir sebagian besar dia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di adegan selanjutnya atau bagaimana caranya hantunya muncul. Dan kenapa latar atau rumah yang kebanyakan digunakan adalah yang bertempat di tempat yang sepi dan sulit dijangkau, atau masuk ke hutan belantara? Model seperti kabin dalam hutan-lah yang paling sering Killua temui. Mainstream.

Dia merasa bosan karena ini, tapi, memangnya ingin horror yang seperti apa? Killua juga merasa dia tidak bisa menciptakan sebuah film atau sesuatu ide mutakhir dengan ke-mainstream-an ini. Lalu.. apa ya, sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan?

Killua mengedipkan mata sekali dan memandang langit langit kamarnya, dia lalu berbalik ke arah samping dan mulai berganti pemandangan. Berguling di ranjang tidak membuatnya mengantuk sedikit pun walau rasa malas tidak bisa dipungkiri, mungkin dia sudah cukup tidur kali ini. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan..?"

"Killua, mau ikut tantangan, nggak..?" Gon yang duduk di sebelahnya tiba tiba menjawab.

Killua memandang Gon dengan mata agak memincing "Tantangan apa?"

* * *

_**Dis**__**claimer**_-Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

_**Rated**_ – M  
For bloody blood bloody bleeding dan beberapa fantasi author lainnya..

**_Genre _**– Horror(?) & Supernatural, dan ya gitu, dehh..

_**Summary**_ – Berawal dari kejenuhan Killua pada mainstreamnya film horror yang sering berlatarkan di kabin dalam hutan, dia tertantang, jadilah, dia, Gon dan Leorio mengikuti tantangan menginap di kabin dalam hutan. Awalnya justru tidak ada yang terjadi hingga hari di mana seharusnya mereka pulang tiba, keganjilan mulai terjadi satu persatu. Author ambil peran, M for blood, NO ecchi, and many warn inside.

_**Kode Merah**_ ( sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. _Tau sendiri-lah howa author yang kayak apa dan biasanya bikin genre apa, adegan kekerasan nggak mikir pake otak!, Chara Death_, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini — alias PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (Audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

MEMANG ADA YANG ANEH DENGAN RUMAH INI

* * *

Diproduksi Oleh

PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk.  
Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia.

Ide Produk

Omo-howa (karena belum jelas manusia apa bukan, nggak pake kapital :v)  
(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua..)

* * *

Perumahan tidak terdaftar yang berada di pinggir sungai ini siang hari nampak begitu sunyi dan mendung, maklum ini sudah memasuki musim gugur walau kita tau salju tidak akan pernah datang. Salah satu rumah diantaranya (45/90) sedang kedatangan tamu. Pemilik rumah dengan tanpa surat tanah itu tersenyum agak memaksa seolah dia sedang sakit, dia duduk di ruang tamu di atas sofa putih berbahan kulit manusia palsu.

Killua sudah berkedip lebih dari sekali dalam keheningan ini, dia dan Gon masih memerhatikan wajah howa yang tadi hingga sekarang kelihatannya sakit. "Jadi.. Apa persyaratannya?"

Howa terlihat seperti baru tersadar "Ah, iya. Baiklah!" lalu kembali ke dirinya yang semula, dia sudah tidak tersenyum. Tiba tiba dia merangkak berdiri dari sofa dan pergi ke belakang meninggalkan tamunya, Gon dan Killua hanya bisa saling bertatapan bingung. Tak sampai 3 menit, howa kembali sambil membawa sekitar se-eksemplar kertas dalam sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar, dia lalu duduk kembali dan menaruh kantung tersebut beserta isinya di atas meja kopi di depannya, howa mengambil 2 lembar dari kantong dan menyodorkannya kepada Gon dan Killua "Semua tentang prosedur, pengertian, persyaratan, peraturan, larangan, dan anjuran tantangan itu ada di kertas ini. Kalian silahkan membacanya dengan teliti dan seksama" mereka lalu mengambilnya dengan yakin. Mereka mulai membaca kertas tersebut yang penuh dengan tulisan Times New Roman berwarna hitam, "Jika kalian sudah menetapkan hati dan bersungguh sungguh, silahkan bubuhkan tanda tangan di atas materai.." howa mulai mengoyak kantong plastik untuk menemukan sebuah benda yang bisa dipakai untuk menulis "Dengan ini, aku dan kalian akan terikat perjanjian.."

"Iya, iya, aku sudah membacanya," Killua merasa dia lebih tau atau lebih pintar dari howa, howa hanya tersenyum simpul seraya memberikan milipen pada anak itu.

Tak lama menunggu, Killua menyodorkan kertas kembali pada howa untuk dikumpulkan, setelahnya baru Gon, howa berpikir tidak satupun diantara mereka yang mendengarkannya atau membaca paling sedikit 25% dari keseluruhan teks. Howa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan seolah girang akan sesuatu, lalu tersenyum "Selamat menikmati perjalanan wisata 3 hari 2 malam kami.."

_Hari pertama_

Killua melihat pemandangan yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya di dalam tv, sebenarnya pemandangannya tidak aneh, tapi sekarang ini dia sedang melewati hutan entah apa namanya. Di dalam mobil, ada seorang supir yang mengantarkan mereka, Killua, Gon, dan Leorio yang tiba tiba ikut berpartisipasi dalam tantangan ini. Walaupun agak takut dan malas, sepertinya ini bisa menjadi liburan dari pekerjaan tidak tetapnya. Lagipula ini gratis walau tidak berhadiah, mereka seperti sukarelawan.

Karena memang berlokasi di daerah yang tidak terjangkau dan terpencil, perjalanan yang ditempuh cukup memakan waktu. Cuaca kali ini sedang panas terik, itu bisa berarti bahwa akan turun hujan nanti siang atau sore, dan bisa saja malam. Mereka diantar oleh supir yang entah mungkin anak buah howa dan sebuah sedan yang entah milik howa juga, yang penting kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah fasilitasnya.

Diantara mereka tidak ada pembicaraan, Leorio duduk di depan seperti tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk bercakap cakap seperti hobinya, mungkin ememang begitu atau dia saja yang tertidur. Gon terus diam duduk di belakang bersama Killua, matanya terlihat menyala nyala ke depan seperti memang ada suatu objek khusus di depan jalan sana. Killua dapat melihat refleksi dari dirinya dari kaca mobil, bukan seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan tapi inilah pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tiba tiba supir mulai mengambil arah untuk ke kiri, ke tepi jalan.

Kabin yang dikatakan belum terlihat dari luar, yang ada hanya hutan hijau yang membentangi pemandangan, tak ada jalan setapak juga, Killua mulai berpikir apakah dia harus melewati ilalang setinggi pundak ini? Tapi ternyata salah, dia tiba tiba dipanggil oleh supir tadi, di sana dia sudah berada bersama Gon dan Leorio yang siap dengan barang barang mereka, Killua langsung menghampiri.

Mungkin supir yang wajahnya tidak jelas tetutup topi kabaret dan berseragam ini memang tau seluk beluk kabin, hutan, atau sebagainya, atau dia sudah dijelaskan oleh howa terlebih dahulu. Ternyata di sisi yang Killua lihat ada jalan setapak sekarang, si supir laki laki muda yang terlihat seumuran Leorio ini mengarahkan tangannya ke dalam hutan, dia menjelaskan soal kabin dengan fasilitas rumah standarnya. Kabin itu ada 100 meter setelah melewati jalan setapak, tidak seperti villa teratur atau penginapan, di sini memang tidak ada minimarket walau harus beberapa kilometer ke depan. Satu yang dipertanyakan Leorio adalah bagaimana soal listrik dan air bersih di sini? Jawab si supir tersebut, instalasinya sudah dipersiapkan untuk kedatangan tamu. Baiklah, walau masih jadi pertanyaan bagaimana cara menyambung saluran listrik dan air tersebut.

Leorio pikir supir ini akan mengantar mereka ke kabin sekaligus membawa barang barang mereka, tapi supir itu dengan sopan undur diri dan pergi setelah melakukan tugasnya yang hanya mengantar saja. Leorio jadi merasa sedikit kesal. Pelayanan dari wisata ini kurang memuaskan, tapi dia hanya menggerutu dalam hati dan tidak mengutarakannya. Lagi lagi, perjalanan hening, tidak ada dialog, hanya ada bunyi kicauan burung yang tidak jelas jenis apa, dan beberapa bunyi khas hutan. Mereka berangkat pagi hari, dan menurut cuaca di pegunungan ini sepertinya masih pagi, cukup sejuk, atau memang hanya mendung?

Seperti sudah teratur, mereka berbaris membawa barang masing masing melewati jalan setapak. Puncak rumah mulai terlihat dari ujung pandangan Killua, rumahnya tidak punya atap ternyata, atau memang menggunakan flat roof, sejenis yang digunakan rumah moderen. Tapi makin dekat dan dekat, ternyata rumah itu reot dan tua, beberapa noda khas, retak, dan lumut yang menunjukan umur sangat nyata di cat broken white itu. Rumahnya berbahan dasar tembok biasa, menurut petunjuk ini tipe 21. Ini bukan kabin sepertinya, Gon mulai berpikir jenis apa bangunan ini sebenarnya, tapi ini tidak penting, yang peting ini bisa ditinggali dan ditempati dengan gratis.

Sesampai di depan rumah dan Killua melihat kembali, dia baru sadar bahawa jalan setapak yang dilaluinya tadi adalah menurun. Dia mulai berpikir gradien bahwa rumah ini tidak akan kebanjiran saat turun hujan kan? Sepertinya memang benar rumah ini telah siap untuk ditinggali, terasnya sudah dibersihkan dan disapu, tapi bagainmana dalamnya? Leorio mulai mengambil langkah untuk menjadi yang terdepan sambil merogoh kantongnya, sepertinya kunci itu memang ada padanya walau Killua tidak melihat supir tadi memberikannya pada Leorio.

Seperti anak ayam yang teratur, Gon dengan rajinnya membawa barang bawaan Leorio yang ditinggalkannya tadi lalu berdiri di belakang Leorio, Killua mengikuti tapi dengan tetap membawa barangnya sendiri. Ada beberapa anak tangga kecil yang menjadi jembatan untuk naik ke teras. Killua melihat banyangannya di kaca jendela, sedikit dia berusaha untuk menerawang apa yang ada di dalam rumah, sayangnya sebuah hordeng putih semi-tranparan manghalangi niatnya. Kenapa alur ini terasa lambaan sekali..

Walau berjalan sedikit, Killua mulai merasa pegal dan ingin segera beristirahat di dalam rumah. Sepertinya Leorio kesusahan untuk membuka pintu walau sudah ada kunci, Killua mendecih dan rasa tak sabar makin menguasai dirinya.

_Malam pertama_

Ini malam pertama bagi Killua dan tentu saja untuk yang lainnya, sejak tadi pagi memang banyak percakapan kecil diantara mereka, seperti keributan awal saat mereka norak menyalakan air di keran pertama dan yang muncul adalah air yang keruh, tapi itu hanya awalnya saja. Leorio salah menyangka kalau di sini ada tv, tidak ada ternyata, barang yang menggunakan listrik hanya lampu dan kulkas.

Dari awal kedatangan mereka, mereka belum makan. Tapi Leorio tidak merasa repot dengan ini karena pengalamannya pernah jadi tukang cuci piring di resto bintang 6 dia rasa bisa membawa sesuatu, nayatanya dia hanya menggoreng telur dadar, alasannya sekarang masih capek, kalau besok baru dia bisa masak yang lain.

Karena rumah ini terlalu kecil, sepertinya meja makan terlalu memakan tempat untuk ditaruh di salah satu sisi. Sambil melihat perapian di depan matanya, sesekali dia menyuapi mulutnya dengan telur dadar, sambil pula dia berpikir banyak hal. Mungkin karena Killua memang tidak membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh aneh, tapi hanya saja dia tidak merasa takut, ini seperti acara menginap biasa saja, dia pun mulai berpikir meremehkan tantangan howa. Yah, sepertinya yang lain juga merasa begitu, Leorio sudah tidur dan Gon ada di sebelahnya makan bersama, duduk di 1 sofa yang sama. Tak ada yang aneh untuk membuat ini menjadi sesuatu yang berhantu dan menyeramkan.

"Hah! Ohok, hokk!" Killua menoleh pada Gon, dia melihat kalau ada yang terjadi dengan anak itu. Sepertinya Gon makan terlalu terburu buru, hingga dia tersedak atau makanannya masih panas, merasa dilihat, Gon menoleh dan hanya bisa nyengir.

"Killua bosan..?" Gon memulai percakapan.

Killua lalu berpaling dari tatapan Gon dan melihat ke perapian "Mungkin, untuk 2 atau 3 hari kedepan" tangan kanannya yang memegang garpu dimainkan. Bilang saja dia bosan, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghibur diri di daerah yang tak tersentuh seperti ini?

Walaupun begitu, pandangan mata Gon tidak bisa teralih. "Memangnya Killua mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi..?" Gon tau Killua bosan karena tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, atau hal hal dan kejadian yang menarik.

"Ini tantangan tinggal di rumah dalam hutan 'kan? Tapi aku tidak merasa tertantang sedikitpun.." dia membenarkan fakta, dan secara tidak langsung menjawab kalau memang mengharapkan seauatu terjadi.  
Yah benar, hingga esok pagi pun tidak ada yang terjadi.

_Hari kedua_

Karena keterbatasan ruang, Gon tidur seranjang dengan Killua, sementara Leorio tidur di luar. Tapi, begitu Gon yang biasanya bangun paling pagi membuka matanya untuk pertama kali, tidak ada sosok Killua di dekatnya. Gon berasumsi kalau Killua sudah bangun sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak terlalu tergesa gesa untuk segera keluar, dia berguling di kasur. Sepertinya salah kalau Killua bangun lebih pagi dari dirinya, karena saat keluar ke ruang tengah, memang tak ada Killua di sudut manapun.

Gon mulai curiga sehingga dia membangunkan Leorio yang masih tertidur di sofa, setelah beberapa guncangan, Leorio bangun.

Leorio membuka matanya untuk yang pertama "Kenapa..?" dengan air muka yang masih mengantuk berat, mungkin perjalanan kemarin terlalu melelahkan.

"Killua mana?"

"Memangnya Killua nggak ada..?" Leorio jadi mulai ikut spaning. Air mukanya sontak berubah.

Ternyata Leorio tidak tau juga kalau Killua ada di mana, Gon mulai panik "Tenang saja, mungkin dia main ke hutan" Leorio menatap keraguan di dalam mata Gon untuk meyakinkannya.

Killua tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit dengan jelas, karena dia sebenarnya tidak tau juga arah timur itu ke sisi yang mana, lagi pula di sini memang bukan pantai. Ekspetasi Killua untuk melihat matahari terbit tidak begitu besar, bisa dibilang dia hanya iseng dan mencari hal hal untuk pelipur penat. Lagipula sepertinya waktunya kurang tepat, ini seperti masih jam setengah 6, sekaligus Killua tidak terlalu sabar untuk menunggu matahari terbit, dan yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah hutan ini cukup lebat untuk menutupi memandangan ke depan, apa yang bisa dilihat? Killua pikir akan ada sebuah celah yang cukup untuk melihat matahari, tapi tidak. Dengan jaket abu abu dan celana boxer selutut yang dipakainya dia mulai mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke rumah, ya penginapan tinggal sementara di sini.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir ada yang mencarinya jika dia pergi, mungkin orang orang akan kaget kalau tiba tiba dia tidak ada. Lagipula, dia hanya pergi beberapa puluh meter ke belakang rumah, dan disadarinya jalannya tidak terlalu berbukit bukit atau naik turun. Dan.. Tidak ada yang aneh juga dengan hutan ini misalnya seperti hutan di Jepang yang Killua lupa apa namanya. Benar benar tidak ada yang terjadi di sini, ini lebih mirip wisata menginap ke hutan, untung hanya 3 hari di sini sebelum Killua merasa dirinya akan mati mengering kerena bosan.

Begitu juga dengan malam selanjutnya hingga hari terakhir..

_Hari ketiga_

"Yah, hujan.." Gon melihat tetesan hujan yang menabrak jendela bersama embun embun, bayangan dirinya juga terpantul samar, begitu juga dengan pantulan Killua yang ada di belakangnya.

Killua menengok ke arah jendela dan melihat Gon membelakanginya "Lah, terus kenapa?"

Gon menoleh pada Killua "Kita tidak bisa pulang"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak bisa pulang..?" pertanyaannya mulai rumit.

"Bukannya Killua sendiri yang bilang bosan di sini..?" dan panjang.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang" secara teknis dia memang tidak pernah bilang, tapi secara tidak langsung sering sekali.

"Kita memang seharusnya pulang pagi ini," suara yang sedikit berat dan ngebass muncul dari dapur, itu Leorio yang baru selesai mencuci peralatan makan. "Jemputannya tidak bisa datang, katanya berbahaya sekarang"

"Mungkin karena hujan jadi jalanannya licin?" tebakan Gon tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tapi, jalanannya tidak landai, kok," fakta yang diutarakan Killua mulai bertentangan dengan Gon.

"Hujannya nanti juga berhenti sendiri" Leorio menutup argumen yang baru mulai itu.

Mereka sudah bersiap siap sejak pagi seperti membereskan barang barang, berpakaian yang rapi, dan membersihkan rumah walau rasanya tidak terlalu perlu. Tapi sepertinya penantian yang panjang membuat mereka kembali mengacak barang barang, seperti untuk makan siang karena hingga siang hujannya tak kunjung berhenti.

Sambil menikmati nasi sisa kemarin, Leorio mulai khawatir kalau banjir akan tiba, tapi Killua bilang itu tidak mungkin karena banyak pohon di sini. Saat makan siang hening semuanya walau mereka makan tidak di meja makan, sepertinya mereka mualai belajar sopan santun walau kadang kadang terdengan obrolan ringan. Tapi setidaknya tidak membuat Leorio untuk terlalu bersemangat hinga beberapa bulir nasi keluar dari mulutnya dan itu memalukan sekaligus menjijikan.

Hingga acara makan malam atau sore sebenarnya tiba. Killua melirik piring makan Gon yang sudah lebih berkurang dari dirinya, sementara Leorio mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih kenyang dan akhirnya tidur saja. Hujan baru berhenti sekitar jam 5 sore, dan sudah terlalu gelap mungkin untuk melakukan perjalanan ke hutan terpencil dengan mobil.

Sebenarnya Killua tidak terlalu tau soal jemputan yang tidak kunjung datang, karena Leorio tidur sejak jam 3 sore, jadi dia belum tau pemberitahuan terbaru mengenai itu. Mungkin memang benar karena sekarang sudah terlalu gelap dan akan berbahaya. Baiklah, Killua mencoba untuk menikmati hingga waktu pulang tiba, misalnya dia bermain bersama Gon.

Bosan, tidak ada yang terjadi, itu yang dikeluhkan Killua. Sejujurnya, dia tidak terlalu bosan, sih, hanya saja asumsi yang diambilnya karena tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi adalah bosan, mungkin memang karena itu Killua selalu bosan. Killua merasa nyaman tinggal 3 hari 2 malam di sini (atau tepatnya 3hari 3malam sekarang), walaupun bosan bahkan tidak ada tv, entah kenapa sesuatu di rumah ini membawanya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Kenapa dia berargumen di awal dengan Gon soal pulang, mungkin karena Killua merasa nyaman dan betah untuk tinggal. Walau secara logikanya, adakah seseorang yang mau berlama lama tinggal di sebuah rumah dalam hutan belantara? Walaupun mereka berkecukupan. Tapi Gon dan Leorio sepertinya tidak begitu, Killua mulai merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

_Hari keempat_

Mungkin perjalanan pulang diundur untuk beberapa jam masih bisa ditolelir, lagi pula itu juga karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Tapi, ini sudah 3 malam 4 hari. Killua melihat Leorio yang kelihatannya paling bertanggung jawab di sini sibuk menghubungi howa, cuaca pagi ini cerah walaupun sejuk, ya, hutan, banyak pohon. Killua yang sudah rapi duduk manis di sofa, sementara Gon masih berpakaian di kamar. Leorio dari berdiri berputar putar tidak jelas lalu mengambil langkah untuk duduk di sebelah Killua.

"Ya ampun, itu kan dari kemarin!" Leorio terlihat spaning, sepertinya baru kali ini telponnya tersambung. Killua jelas jelas mendengar suara Leorio yang begitu kencang, tapi dia tidak bergeser dan justru memperhatikan Leorio dengan serius.

"Hah..?!" mata Killua tak bergeming, sepertinya ada yang tidak bisa atau sulit dipercayai Leorio, atau hanya dia saja yang tidak kedengaran dan meminta pengulangan kata. Tapi raut bujang itu lebih terlihat kaget akan sesuatu

"Aku turut berduka cita.." , "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, kalau ada sesuatu telpon saja lagi,"

Killua tidak bertanya, tapi Leorio tiba tiba memandang ke arahnya "Supir yang kemarin kecelakaan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang ke sini

"Dia sudah mati?" dari bela sungkawa Leorio-lah yang membuat Killua bertanya.

"Mungkin, aku hanya mendengar kalau supirnya kecelakaan" bola mata Leorio melirik ke sisi lain. Dia lihat Gon baru saja keluar dari kamar, sepertinya anak itu sudah siap. "Kita akan dikirimkan supir yang lain nanti, jadi sabar saja.."

Gon sepertinya ikut mendengarkan, wajahnya agak cemas, tetapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun dan mulai berjalan ke dapur. Leorio kelihatan makin cemas. Killua mengamati semuanya dan merasa kalau mungkin hanya dirinya yang paling tenang dan santai, seolah olah dia memang tidak peduli tentang apa yang terjadi atau merasa semua akan baik baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan 'kan?

Saat melihat stok bahan makanan yang seingat Leorio untuk makan tadi pagi adalah yang terakhir, sepertinya salah. Entah kenapa, seharusnya bahan makanan yang Leorio persiapkan hanya untuk 3 hari, atau mungkin sedikit lebih, masih cukup dan tersisa hingga untuk makan siang hari keempat. Leorio tidak menaruh curiga, dia memang sengaja menghemat makanan sedikit sedikit untuk jaga jaga seperti saat ini, tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu hemat hingga cukup penuh untuk hari keempat.

Rasanya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya atau mulai berpikiran yang aneh aneh, Leorio sudah selesai memasak mi instan yang sebenarnya hanya 2 bungkus tapi sengaja dicampurnya jadi 1 sehingga bisa untuk 3 orang. Ada trik tersendiri bagi Leorio untuk menambah jumlah karbohidrat supaya kenyang, seperti mencampurkan air yang banyak ditambah dengan sagu. Lagi pula, tidak ada aktivitas kuli yang berat yang menguras tenaga mereka hingga makan banyak, kerjaan mereka hanya makan dan tidur. Killua yang dari tadi ada di dapur untuk sekedar melihat sudah siap untuk mengambil piringnya dan makan, sementara batang hidung Gon belum terlihat juga. Setelah memperingatkan Killua untuk tidak menghabiskannya sendiri, Leorio pergi dari dapur untuk mencari Gon dan menyuruhnya makan bersama. Dengan suaranya yang kencang memanggil, tetap saja Gon tidak ada. Leorio memang tidak ingat terakhir kali Gon ada di mana, dia lalu mendatangi kamar tapi sosok anak berambut hitam itu tidak juga ditemukan.

Di luar mulai gerimis, Leorio bertanya pada Killua ke mana Gon, jawabnya tidak tau. Leorio memang tidak berpikir kalau Gon akan ada di luar, tapi dia memastikan dan pergi ke luar,

"Killua!" sebuah suara terdengar dari luar, walaupun terdengar dengan jelas, Killua tidak langsung menyahut, "Oi, KILLUA!"

"Ck, yayayaya..!"

killua membelalakan matanya walau tidak penuh, dia kaget Gon duduk di tanah dengan pose mencurigakan "Gon kenapa..?!" tanyanya pada Leorio yang sedang melihat kaki Gon, Gon terlihat meringis kesakitan, mungkin dia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku jatuh dari teras saat mau menuruni tangga!" jawab Gon sendiri. 'Oh,' sejujurnya bathin Killua memang hanya oh saja. Memang ada beberapa anak tangga yang naik dari tanah seperti undakan untuk naik ke lantai teras, dan sepertinya tidak akan terlalu parah jika seseorang jatuh atau terpeleset dari sana. Bahkan, Killua kadang tidak menaiki tangga dan langsung naik dari tanah ke teras, saking pendeknya.

Tapi ternyata ada sebuah poin yang tidak Killua lihat dari sana, begitu melihat kaki Gon dia langsung tidak percaya "Gon, kakimu.."

Terbalik 45 derajat.

_Malam keempat_

Gerimis tadi sore akhirnya hanya gerimis, memang, tapi gerimis itu tidak kunjung berhenti hingga malam hari. Leorio tidak pernah mengira ada kejadian seperti ini, jadi dia tidak pernah membawa setidaknya obat sakit kepala, dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya. Kalau terkilir memang disarankan untuk memijit bagiannya agar aliran darahnya lancar atau membetulkan urat urat, tapi dengan melihat kaki Gon yang terkilir seperti itu rasanya sudah horror. Leorio juga bingung apa yang membuat kaki kanan Gon bisa berbalik ke kiri 45 derajat, jatuh hanya dari jarak yang tidak sampai 50 senti. Leorio sendiri belum bisa memastikan dan belum tau pasti kalau Gon hanya terkilir atau patah kakinya.

Gon tidak menangis atau teriak teriak memanggil ibunya yang ada di kuburan, dia mencoba tenang dan mungkin terlalu tenang jadi dia tertidur di kamar. Biarlah, mungkin dengan itu Gon bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya. Hebatnya dengan rasa nyeri itu dia masih bisa tidur. Kini hanya ada Leorio dan Killua yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Oh, jadi howa hanya punya 1 supir.."

Leorio tidak menengok pada Killua yang barusan berbicara, lagi lagi, dia seperti orang yang kebingungan sekarang berputar putar tidak jelas di tengah ruangan atau sekali kali terlihat sibuk saat menghubungi howa "Nggak tau juga, tapi dia bilang sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang melamar lagi, kalau sampai besok belum ada juga, dia yang akan kemari.." katanya memberi tau, dan tak ada perubahan ekspressi dari Killua.

Leorio mulai mengambil langkah untuk duduk di sofa "Kalau saja aku hapal jalannya, aku yang akan pulang sendiri!" Killua hanya dapat memandangnya dari sisi perapian, maksudnya sekarang dia berdiri di sebelah perapian yang mati.

"Sepertinya kau begitu khawatir, kau takut?" tanya Killua.

Leorio lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan, lalu tangannya itu mengusap wajahnya, dan akhirnya wajahnya memandang ke Killua "Bukannya begitu, memangnya kamu sendiri tidak khawatir..?"

Killua masih datar rautnya ".. Tidak," , "Persediaan makanan masih ada kan..?" sebuah hal yang sangat membuat orang khawatir.

"Ya, masih ada.." Leorio mulai memandang ke sisi lain dari hadapan Killua dan menjawab pelan.

Leorio lalu bergeser dari tempatnya dan bergerak ke dapur, Killua hanya memerhatikan dari posisinya. Karena Killua membicarakan soal makanan tadi, itu membuatnya teringat kalau sekarang saatnya untuk membuat makan sore, atau sudah malam sekarang, peristiwa Gon tadi sempat membuat kegemparan. Leorio mengacak ngacak kantong plastik hitam di atas meja dapur, apa benar masih ada makanan? Mereka bisa mati kelaparan?

Seingatnya, seharusnya sudah tidak ada makanan untuk malam ini, tadi dia menjawab pertanyaan Killua hanya untuk membuat sugesti bahwa sekarang masih baik baik saja. Benar, kok dia ingat sekali tadi siang adalah yang terakhir, mi instan siang tadi juga sebenarnya aneh karena seharusnya sudah habis di siang kedua. Keanehan ini memang sudah dirasakannya sejak kemarin, sebenarnya Leorio ingin membicarakan hal ini pada yang lain, berhubung sejak pertama memang hanya dia, selalu dia yang menyiapkan makan. Sepertinya sekrang memang harus dibicarakan, Leorio bisa mengingat makanan tadi siang adalah terakhir karena dia memang sengaja ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan memang benar ada yang aneh.

Leorio hanya bisa memandang sekaleng makarel yang memang pernah dibawanya ke sini, yang seharusnya sudah habis di malam kedua. Makanan aneh yang mereka makan dari kemarin Leorio rasakan masih seperti makanan, dan sepertinya yang lain juga merasa begitu, sampah makanannya juga tidak menghilang, tapi menumpuk di tong sampah, perut Leorio juga tidak merasa aneh, yang lain juga biasa saja, seolah olah tidak ada yang aneh dengan makanan makanan ini. Leorio tidak punya alat pembuka kaleng atau sejenisnya, kebetulan kaleng makarel yang ada di tangannya ini tidak ada pengaitnya untuk memudahkan membuka kaleng seperti kaleng kaleng lainnya, Leorio berinisiatif untuk mengambil pisau dan membukanya dengan manual.

Sepertinya rumah ini memang tua, sehingga saat rumah ini dibangun belum ada teknologi shower air panas dan yang ada hanya bath tub. Killua mulai membuka kancingnya satu, dua.. Pikirannya kosong sekarang, hingga sebuah objek membuat konsentrasinya tiba tiba berkumpul. Beberapa, mungkin puluhan atau ratusan helai rambut berkumpul menyumbat saluran pembuangan yang ada di lantai, rambut rambut itu tidak bisa melewati jeruji alumunium yang menutup lobang. Perhatian Killua langsung teralih. Kalau disimpulkan, kenapa rambut itu menyumbat, karena rambut itu panjang panjang kan? Siapa diantara mereka?

"Killua, tolong ambilkan kain!" Leorio terdengar berteriak meminta bantuan Killua, kedengarannya sih tidak begitu penting. Killua mendecak sekali, berhubung sekarang ini dia mau mandi kan?

"Aku ada di kamar mandi..!" dia tidak menyebutkan dirinya sedang mandi, tapi tetap saja menolak.

"Cepat kemari, ini penting!"

Dengan langkah yang agak segan, Killua berjalan keluar menuju dapur, terlihat Leorio sedang membelakanginya entah melakukan apa. Killua mendekati Leorio.

"Kain apa..?" kita tidak punya kain. Menyadari ada keberadaan seseorang, Leorio berbalik.

"Cepat! Apapun itu yang penting bisa untuk membalut!" Killua masih terbengong, tidak dihiraukannya perkataan Leorio. Darah mengalir dari telapak tangan Leorio dan menabrak lantai, Leorio mengangkat tangan kananya untuk menadahi tangan kirinya yang berdarah, tertembus pisau. Leorio menatap Killua dengan galak, tegas, dan beringas, agar anak itu segera melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kali ini aku harus lebih hati hati!" Leorio berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memegangi kain entah dari mana Killua ambil pada lukanya, tapi Leorio kenal sepertinya itu sapu tangan miliknya. Dia duduk di sofa, berusaha untuk tenang sedikit.

"Kenapa pisaunya belum kau cabut juga?" Killua menatap tangan kiri Leorio, saat ini dia sedang berdiri di depan pemuda yang terluka itu dan melihat.

Leorio melihat pisau yang masih menetap di tangannya lebih detil, itu pisau daging yang cukup besar membuat luka hingga 7 senti, terbuat dari stainless termasuk gagangnya juga. Spertinya itu agak dalam sehingga pisau itu tak lekan copot dengan sendirinya "Sssh.. Aku ngeri kalau harus mencabutnya" Leorio meringis di awal. Killua mulai merasa kelakuan Leorio konyol, memangnya membiarkan pisau seperti itu akan meredakan pendarahan?

"Ya, baiklah, kucabut.." Leorio tiba tiba berkata sendiri, dia mengadahkan tangan kirinya sekaligus melemaskan, tangan kananya sudah memgang gagang pisau itu. Killua diberi isyarat untuk mengambi sapu tangan itu sementara, dengan jijik Killua pun melakukannya. Sapu tangan itu sudah rembes akan warna merah Killua jijik jadi memegang ujungnya saja, bukannya dia takut, tapi dia merasa mengerti kebersihan, Leorio meringis, dicabutnya dengan perlahaaan sekali pisau itu. Leorio sendiri tidak memandang kedua tangannya saat melakukan ini, dia menoleh ke arah lain, ngeri. Killua memandang bagian pisau yang begitu merah keluar dari tangan Leorio, pelaan, mungkin ini dalam atau memang mrnembus tangan Leorio, sepertinya tadi sudah dijelaskan. Sedikit suara terdengar saat pisau itu berhasil dicabut, Leorio memegang sedikit bagian gagang pisau seolah jijik lalu memberi isyarat pada Killua untuk mengambilnya.

Gon tiba tiba keluar dari kamar dengan gaya yang lemas, terutama di bagian kakinya yang ngeri. Leorio melihatnya dan Gon melihatnya juga. Killua sudah kembali dari dapur dan mereka semua akhirnya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Gon dengan prihatin melihat Leorio dan baru saja ingin bertanya mengenai keadaanya.

"Kalian bukannya sudah kuperingatkan jangan menaruh pisau dengan keadaan matanya ke atas..?" Leorio memulai nyanyiannya, semuanya mendengarkan. Killua mulai menyusun kemungkinan hal yang dialami Leorio sehingga tangannya begitu, mungkin dia tidak sengaja meraba raba gelas yang mereka pakai sebagai tempat sendok, garpu, dll dan ternyata menyentuh pisau yang kebetulan matanya ke atas, tapi harus separah itu? Killua tidak merasa dicurigai sebagai orang yang menaruh pisau dengan keadaan begitu, karena dia memang tidak pernah mencuci piring atau melakukan hal hal lain di dapur selain mengambil makanan dan minum. Leorio tidak mencurigai Gon, dia tau, Gon tidak akan melakukan gerakan gerakan tidak penting dengam keadaan kaki yang tidak normal. Mungkin Leorio sendiri yang menaruhnya begitu, jadi dia bicara seperti ini hanya karena buah dari penyesalannya.

"Killua," Gon memanggil, Killua menegok padanya yang masih ada di pintu.

"Hn?"

"Hati hati, ya.."

"Ya?"

_Hari kelima_

"Apa katanya?" kali ini, tumben sekali, Killua bertanya duluan. Leorio berdiri di depan Killua menatap layar hpnya.

"Mobilnya mogok, katanya howa akan mencari bengkel dekat sini.."

"Tapi dia tau kan di sini daerah yang tak tersentuh..?" Killua ikut terus menjawab.

"Ya, dia tau hutan ini melebihi telapak tangannya sendiri" Killua agak bingung dengan jawaban ini sebenarnya, Leorio hanya asal bicara, buah dari kepercayaannya dan sugesti positif yang sengaja diciptakannya atas kekhawatiran ini. Dia lalu menengok pada Killua yang duduk di sofa. "Jangan takut, pasti akan ada yang datang menjemput kita.."

'_Walaupun itu bukan howa sekalipun.._'

Killua biasa saja dibilang seperti itu, dia tidak takut, kok, memang. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam saat inipun, sebenarnya dia menganggap biasa peristiwa peristiwa ini, dia juga kalau memang tidak saatnya, dia mau tinggal di rumah ini untuk lebih lama. Ah, dia jadi menyukai rumah itu. Bukankah ini keanehan yang diharapkannya?

Gon duduk di atas ranjang sambil menggantungkan kedua kakinya dan meratap apa yang terjadi, sekarang juga sedang hujan, ranjang yang didudukinya ini tinggi dan memiliki kolong yang lebar. Killua pernah menjatuhkan botol minum dan akhirnya menggelinding ke kolong ranjang, Killua bahkan bisa memasuki kolong ranjang ini dengan leluasa atau berguling di dalamnya. Killua melihat kolong ranjang ini sangat gelap walaupun lampu kala itu dinyalakan, dalam pikiran Killua setidaknya dia bisa melihat isi kolong ranjang walau kelihatannya samar, tapi hitam sekali, seolah masih ada jalan panjang yang gelap di dalam sana. Saat itu dia bisa mendapatkan botol minum dengan meraba.

Urat urat Gon langsung tegang begitu dirasakannya ada sebuah tangan hangat, jari jari panjang lentik, dan berkuku panjang yang menyentuh kakinya, terlebih terasa di kaki kananya, terlebih lagi sakit bagian dalam yang dirasakannya tiba tiba menjadi perih seperti luka benda tajam. Gon mulai was was, atau takut tepatnya. Tapi tiba tiba perasaan akan tangan tadi sudah tidak dirasa, Gon mengurangi was was-meter-nya.

"Gyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Leorio yang sedang tiduran di sofa dan Killua di dapur (dengan tumbennya, sedang menyiapkan makanan menggantikan Leorio) langsung merasa terpanggil dengan teriakan itu, yang begitu terdengar jelas diantara suara hujan.

"Ada apa lagi ini..?!" Leorio segera bangun dari posisinya dan hendak ke sumber suara, kamar. Killua juga baru saja ingin melesat dengan bingung,

DOKK DOK DOK DOKK!

Tiba tiba suara ketukan pintu rumah depan yang amat keras.

"Siapa itu di luar..?!" langkah Leorio pada kamar dan suara Gon langsung terhenti, perhatian teralih. Tapi Killua tiba tiba sudah berada di depannya memasuki kamar.

"Argh, sialan!"

Tidak ada Gon dimanapun, kamar itu cukup kecil untuk tidak menyisahkan sebuah ruang lebar untuk bersembunyi atau main petak umpet. Semuanya langsung merasa aneh.

"Di mana Gon?!" Leorio bertanya sambil tetap melihat sekeliling.

"Gyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

"Suaranya dari luar!" jadi mereka salah.

Leorio berlari menuju pintu depan, tenaga yang cepat dan kuat pintu dibuka. Tapi kegesitan Leorio langsung terhenti begitu dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang berat di belakang pintu, seperti ada yang menghambat pintu terbuka. Killua agak bingung melihat tingkah Leorio di depan. Setibanya mereka diluar setelah sempat berhenti, ada mayat tak bernama terkapar di depan pintu ternyata. Memang dia sempat kaget, tapi Killua yang sudah jauh berlari di depannya membuat Leorio langsung mengikuti. Menurut pendengaran, seharusnya Gon ada di belakang rumah.

Karena banyak semak belukar yang menutupi sempat membuat penglihatan kusut, tapi sepotong jari kaki entah apa tiba tiba terlihat. Leorio mendekatkan langkahnya dengan pelan bermaksud ngeri, sementara Killua sepertinya sudah melihat keadaan Gon. Leorio berisyarat bertanya ada apa, Killua menjawab dengan tatapan tegas untuk cepat tolong dia, atau lihat ini.

Leorio tidak berfikir kalau sekarang dia harus cepat menolong orang yang sedang kesakitan, dia takut, ngeri, dia tidak cocok jadi dokter? Dilihatnya wajah Gon lagi lagi terlihat kesakitan, tidak ada apa apa memang di wajahnya, tapi Leorio melihat kaki kanan Gon tidak utuh.

"Cepat! Bantu aku!" Killua terlihat ingin membawa Gon. Leorio mulai membungkukan badannya untuk meraih Gon.

Dalam hujan yang mulai makin serius ini, Leorio bergegas cepat membawa Gon sementara Killua memegang dan meluruskan kaki anak itu, dengan pelan mereka berdua membawa Gon untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit yang akan dideritanya walau sedang hujan. Leorio menendang mayat yang menghalangi jalannya di depan pintu lalu akhirnya mereka ber3 sampai ke dalam rumah.

Gon belum sadar, mungkin karena riwayat medis atau trauma yang dideritanya. Killua meluruskan kaki Gon dengan arahnya ke atas agar pendarahan ini berhenti, tapi tetap saja tetesan darahnya itu mengalir dari kaki dan jatuh ke lantai, dari pada tadi selama Gon diangkut ke sini. Leorio benar benar baru kali ini melihat keran darah sungguhan secara langsung dari kaki anak itu. Semuanya masih hening. Kaki kanan Gon 3 jarinya yaitu kelingking, jari manis, jari tengah telah tiada atau ada di belakang rumah, dan perlu diingat bahwa ini adalah kaki yang sama yang berbalik 45 derajat, beberapa kulit telah mengelupas dan yang terlihat hanya lapisan daging atau sedikit tulang dan urat urat tegang. Dan seperti ada celah robekan antara jempol dan telunjuk, kulitnya terbelah memotong setiap 3 lapisan utama kulit, itu cukup dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Gon..?!" , "Kenapa tiba tiba dia bisa ada di luar? Dan kakinya!" Leorio menggerutu, Killua tetap fokus dengan kaki Gon dan memerhatikannya.

"Mayat yang di depan tadi, coba kau lihat," o iya, karena Gon, aku sempat melupakan mayat tadi.

Dengan langkah yang agak gesit Leorio cepat ke teras rumah, dengan agak ngeri sekaligus jijik setelah menunduk Leorio berusaha mengangkat wajah mayat tersebut yang mencium lantai, dia menjambak rambut panjang si mayat. Wajahnya tidak jelas, tertutup rambut panjang yang Leorio tidak tau nama warnanya apa, dekil dan kotor akan tanah, tunggu.. Ini seperti rambut seseorang..

Leorio melihat salah satu tangan mayat ini dan terdapat sebuah kertas yang lecek terlipat, dia segera mengambilnya dan berfikir mungkin ini ada pesan, sambil mengambil pula dirasakannya tangan ini tidak dingin dan tidak hangat juga, mungkin ini tahap menuju mayat sesungguhnya? Atau memang belum mati? Dibukanya kertas itu,

"Ini!" Leorio melebarkan kertas tersebut dan menunjukan pada Killua dengan wajah yang antusias "Peta keluar dari sini!" walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak begitu bisa membaca peta.

"Leorio apa kau tidak berpikir kalau gila keluar dari sini sekarang?!" petir menyambar nyambar, kaki Gon sudah diturunkan dan Killua membalutkan kain antah berantah di kaki anak itu. Killua menatap Leorio seolah dia gila.

"Kau yang gila Killua! Kau tidak melihat sekeliling?!" suara Leorio lebih menang dari Killua, sepertinya dia mulai naik pitam. Lalu disadarinya kakinya mulai terasa rembes walau dia memakai sepatu, dilihatnya ternyata air sudah memasuki rumah ini, banjir?

"Memangnya kenapa? Rumah ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk kita berlindung!"

"Berlindung apa? Kau tidak melihat temanmu sendiri?!" , "Ada yang aneh dari rumah ini! Kau tau, makanan yang selama ini kita makan seharusnya sudah habis sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu dari mana makanan makanan itu datang?!" , "Di kamar mandi, itu ada rambut siapa?! Dan luka luka yang aku dan Gon alami ini tidak wajar!" perselisihan mulai terjadi di rumah ini, Gon masih belum sadar, Killua menatap Leorio dengan memincing sementara Leorio sendiri melotot pada anak itu.

Kilat menyambar dari luar, tiba tiba pintu terbuka "Cepatlah..!" , "Cepatlah kalian keluar dari rumah ini bagaimanapun juga!" mayat yang tadi merayap di lantai terseok seok susah diantara genangan air. Killua dan Leorio langsung menengok ke arahnya, dan baru disadari mereka, itu adalah howa. Pikiran mereka mulai kacau dan panik, ditekankan lebih pada Leorio, petir makin serius dan menyambar kiri kanan, tiba tiba Leorio pergi ke kamar begitu disadarinya ada sesuatu. Killua masih di posisinya duduk di sebelah Gon di sofa, pikirannya ikut kacau tapi dia terlihat tidak panik atau takut. Leorio tiba tiba sudah keluar dari kamar dan terlihat membawa barang banyak, langkah kakinya menyiprat karena berlari ke ruang tengah. "Aku mau pergi dari sini! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" tangannya yang luka kemarin dan dibiarkan begitu saja memegang peta tadi, sementara yang kanan membawa barang.

Tapi, Leorio tiba tiba seperti menyadari akan sesuatu lalu berlari ke dapur, "Ya ampun! Killua!" katanya dari sana. Ada apa? Killua merasa terpanggil dan langsung berlari ke dapur. Suara kencang benda tumpul yang menghantam sesuatu tiba tiba terdengar, Killua makin curiga. Sesampainya di dapur, dia mendapat jawaban, wajah Leorio masuk ke tungku kompor dan dia terlihat tak berdaya, rambutnya seperti basah mungkin itu darah. Killua berpikir cepat kalau ini ulah seseorang tapi siapa?!

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Killua.." kepala Gon tiba tiba ada di pundak Killua, Killua menengok horror. Killua segera menyingkir dan Gon terjatuh karena tidak ada tumpuan. Wajah Gon jatuh terbalik, rahang dan tulang pipinya menabrak lantai, mungkin lehernya patah. Air yang menggenang makin bertambah dan mulai berubah warna bercampur kaki kanan Gon.

Killua merasa tangannya di tarik dari belakang, dia pun menoleh. "Ayo cepat.. kita pergi dari sini!" wajah Leorio sudah tidak karuan, matanya hancur 1, dahi melepuh masih segar berasap baru dari kompor, dan pipinya bolong giginya terlihat. Killua tertarik Leorio pergi meninggalkan Gon, Leorio sembarangan berjalan hingga tiba tiba dia berhenti di ruang tengah, dia terbatuk batuk lalu membungkuk, Killua hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan heran. Leorio sempoyongan ke kiri dan ke kanan, Killua makin bingung, Leorio lalu berbalik ke Killua. "Hoeeeeekkkkk..!" urat nadi Leorio terlihat keluar dari sebuah torehan di leher, menggantung cukup panjang. "Cepat Keluar dari sini!" dia menarik urat itu, suaranya mulai berbeda, Leorio pun jatuh.

Killua cepat cepat mengambil kertas peta yang masih ada di tangan Leorio, sambil disadarinya, air merah ini makin bertambah dan menyentuh betisnya. Petir lagi lagi menyambar, Killua segera berlari ke pintu yang masih terbuka, lalu tiba tiba tertutup. Killua tersentak tetap berdiri di posisinya, dia mulai was was dan pandangannya mengedar. Terdengar suara mencurigakan dari kamar, riak air bergemuruh, Killua berlari ke dapur.

Suara hujan menghambat Killua untuk mendengarkan sekeliling, dia tetap tenang di dapur dengan berbagai alasan, "Killua.."

Rasa sakit luar biasa tiba tiba menyerang Killua, dia langsung membungkuk lalu jatuh walau masih keadaan siaga. Dia memegang perutnya erat erat, sambil tangan yang satunya memegang mulut berpikir kalau dia akan muntah. Sakit ini aneh dan lain.

Tapi dia tidak bisa muntah dan terus merasakan sakit, dia memaksa dirinya muntah lalu, mulutnya terbuka dan hanya ada ludah. Sebuah pisau muncul dari air menusuk mulutnya, Killua pasti sakit, tapi dia sigap memegang tangan yang terlihat memegang pisau itu. Pisau masih menancap di dinding mulutnya, tangan itu makin merojok pisau, darah berceceran dari mulut Killua, Killua menahan tangan orang ini untuk melakukan yang lebih parah lagi. Tiba tiba tangan itu pergi masuk kembali ke dalam air, tapi Killua masih di posisinya. Pisau lagi lagi muncul menusuk tulang hidung Killua, Killua tidak tahan, "Keluarlah kaau! Siapapun ituu..!"

Pisau beserta tangan itu kembali ke air, sedikit terhambat awalnya karena pisau agak sulit dicabut, dengan jeda ini Killua menyadari kalau ini adalah pisau yang sama yang pernah menusuk tangan Leorio. Killua langsung waspada dan segera perdiri. Sambil memegangi wajahnya yang tidak akan menghentikan pendarahan, hening beberapa detik ke depan, Killua melihat sekeliling lagi dan ternyata di air ada bayangan seorang perempuan dibelakangnya. Matanya membelalak, palagi saat bayangan wanita itu ingin menusuknya. Killua berbalik dan ternyata memang ada perempuan itu, Killua memegang tangan si perempuan yang mengarahnkan pisau padanya. Mulai terjadi pertarungan.

"Kenapa Killua..? Padahal aku sudah membuat makanan agar kau tetap di sini.." ternyata perempuan itu berambut panjang tapi seperti lepek basah. Killua mendorong tangan perempaun yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya ini dan berharap membuatnya terdesak. Killua mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan membuat sugesti sugesti, pisau itu mulai kembali ke wajah perempuan itu sendiri. "Siapa kau..?!"

Bunyi yang menandakan kalau pisau itu menabrak sesuatu terdengar, mungkin perempuan ini sudah memasrahkan tangannya, Killua masih menatap bingung sambil sambil menahan sakit. Pisau itu memang ada di tangan si perempuan tapi mengenai wajahnya sendiri "Kau suka rumah ini, kan Killua..?"

"Maka tinggalah di sini untuk lebih lama lagi!" cepat, dia menusuk leher Killua dan mulut Killua yang mengeluarkan darah makin berdarah. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari leherku!" Killua memegang tangan perempuan tapi perempuan itu sepertinya menikmati teriakan Killua yang terdengar seperti terhimpit dan terus mengoyak lehernya, Killua masih berusaha memegangnya walau percuma.

"LEPASKAN, KUBILANG...!" darah muncrat dari mulut, Killua sengaja menabrakan kepalanya ke kepala perempuan ini dan kepala Killua berdarah. Sepertinya lengah Killua menendang wajahnya sekeras mungkin hingga terdengar bunyi tulang patah lalu perempuan itu terjatuh. Dia memang tidak biasa pakai benda tajam tapi langsung adu fisik murni, leher Killua sukses bebas. Perempuan itu terlentang terbenam di air, Killua tau ini tidak aman dan langsung membungkuk mengambil pisau di tangan perempuan, Killua yakin dia belum mati. "Aku memang belum mati, Killua.." walaupun perempuan itu berada di bawah lantai tenggelam dalam air dan Killua di atas, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk merojok Killua lagi, pisau itu tidak berhasil diraih si Zaoldeyeck, tapi Killua belajar dan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sambil menahan gerkannya yang kuat, Killua berusaha mematahkan tangannya dengan memutar pergelangan tangannya,

KREKKK,

Tangan perempuan itu terlihat lemas, "Matilah kau!" Killua mengambil kesempatan langsung menusuk perempuan itu asal, entah hidung, mata, leher, pipi, berkali kali, karena ini terendam air, Killua berusaha lebih menenggelamkan perempuan ini lagi, mencekiknya dan mengambil urat yang tepat, dia sudah mati? Belum. Killua tidak berhenti lalu mengambil leher perempuan ini mencoba memotongnya, tapi pisau ini terlalu tumpul saat ini, Killua menoreh norehkan pisau terus, hingga dirasanya ada daging lembek, urat urat nadi, hingga Killua sampai di bagian yang agak keras yang mungkin tulang, kulit sudah pasti terlewat, Killua merasa dirinya sudah membuat setengah lingkaran pada leher perempuan ini. "Aku tidak bisa mati untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau tau..?" Killua menusuk mata perempuan tersebut yang sedikit terlihat, ingat rambutnya yang panjang kan? Lalu membawa pisau tersebut untuk membelah sudut matanya, menghantam rahangnya, "Terus kenapa..?" kata Killua datar dengan darah yang masih mengalir di mulut, sialan, mungkin perempuan ini mengenai nadi yang tepat. Killua rasa dirinya mulai kekurangan darah.

"Tinggalah di sini lebih lama lagi.." wajah Killua diludahi darah oleh perempuan ini, Killua kesal lalu mulai berganti sasaran dan menghantam mulut perempuan ini. "Aku tidak dibayar untuk ini.." Killua pikir dia sudah selesai memisahkan kepala dan badan perempuan ini, untuk membuktikannya, dia menendangnya kencang, tidak bisa.

KREEKK.. KRETEKK

Killua tak punya pilihan lalu memelintir lehernya, menarik nariknya sedikit, memastikan semua urat sudah putus, akhirnya kepala itu lepas, "Hahaha," tapi perempuan baik ini malah tertawa,

Killua menyudutkan matanya, membawa kepala itu dengan menjambak rambutnya, dia lalu berjalan ke luar. Masih hujan ternyata, Killua sudah kotor akan darah, Killua lalu melempar kepala itu ke halaman dengan sembarang, lalu mengapung di banjir, sepertinya kepala itu sudah tidak bicara lagi, tapi sebuah tangan jahil tiba tiba menggenggam kaki Killua. Dia berbalik lalu melihat badan perempuan itu berada di bawahnya, '_Sialan.._' Killua pikir ini sudah berakhir, "Hei, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu setiap hari kalau kau tinggal di sini!" Killua menendang nendang kakinya berharap tangan ini pergi, tapi tidak juga. Tangan ini kuat menarik Killua sehingga dia terjatuh, dan tanpa kepala badan ini langsung mengunci Killua untuk tetap ada dibawahnya, Killua mulai berpikir bisa saja dia mati kehabisan nafas, tiba tiba ada sebuah cangkul dari tangan perempuan itu, Killua membelalakan matanya.

Badan Killua terendam di air, terendam dalam darahnya sendiri, perempuan ini mengayunkan cangkulnya pada tubuh Killua sambil berdiri di atasnya, berkali kali. Entah itu dadanya, wajahnya, organ apa, daging mana, tulangnya yang mana, perut, yang pasti akan hancur, Killua merasa tulang rusuknya mulai hancur satu persatu dan dagingnya lumat karena terkoyak. Anggota gerak atas dan bawah Killua masih bergerak gerak membuktikan dia masih hidup sekaligus ingin keluar dari sini, hingga tiba tiba kaki dan tangan Killua sudah tidak memberontak, ayunan cangkul untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu berhenti.

Kaki Killua keluar dari air dan menendang tubuh itu menyingkir darinya kencang sekali sekaligus dengan cangkul, dia lengah dan Killua memanfaatkannya. Segera Killua bangung dari air "Kau lengah sekali, lajang.." . Sebelum keributan makin menjadi, Killua mengambil kepala berambut panjang yang sempat diabaikannya, lagi lagi dengan cara dijambak. "Kau mau makan apa, Killua..?" , "Apapun akan kubuatkan untukmu!" Killua menendang tubuh yang masih menggenggam cangkul itu ke air yang lebih jauh, petir menyambar silih berganti, Killua naik ke teras, rintik hujan sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi, Tatapannya datar "Tinggallah di sini.."

DUAKKKKKK

Killua menghantam kepala itu ke tembok rumah, "Untuk lebih lama.." terus, tangannya sendiri mulai merah dan terasa hangatnya darah. Dia tetap memegang rambutnya saja dan kepalanya kembali dihantamkan "Lagi.." terus, hingga suara retakan dan tulang tulang terdengar, Killua masih terus, "Hei..!"

DUAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk...!

Itu yang terakhir, kepala perempuan ini sudah jatuh ke tanah seperti telur yang pecah tidak bisa kembali lagi. Cangkang bagaikan tulang dan isi telur adalah otak bersama sel sel pintarnya, oh, ini yang namanya isi kepala orang, entah apa ini itu namanya, Killua melihat. Akhirnya kepala itu tenggelam dan isinya mulai buyar berpencar bersama air, Killua jadi merasa jijik.

Killua berjalan seolah tidak bersalah dan tidak melakukan apa apa, dia sedikit mendaki, dia keluar dari kawasan ini tanpa jalan setapak, sedikit sedikit dia hapal jalan sekitar karena kalu senggang dia suka berkeliling. Petir, hujan, dan kilat tidak dihiraukannya, bersama dengan genangan banjir yang dirasakannya makin menyurut karena dia mendaki, dia berjalan seperti santai. Sesampainya keluar dari hutan dan mendapati pemandangan jalan aspal yang menyejukkan, Killua mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Dia melihat peta yang sekiranya masih bisa dipakai begitu basah, berarti sudah tidak bisa dipakai, dia membuangnya sembarangan.

Sambil berjalan asal ke depan, di pinggir jalan dia melihat ada mobil SUV yang ringsek terhimpit diantara pohon pohon dengan indahnya, rusak yang pasti. Perkiraannya adalah mobil howa yang menabrak lalu ya begitulah, Killua tidak melihat sebuah kendaraanpun lewat di jalanan, sebenarnya kalau ada dia bermaksud untuk dijadikan tumpangan. Tapi sepertinya penampilannya sekarang sangat membuat orang tidak akan memberikan tumpangan padanya, siapapun itu. Killua berpikir dia tidak mau melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, dia juga menyadari di jalanan ini justru tidak banjir sedikitpun, dan kalau dipikir lagi Killua meraba tubuhnya sendiri, sebenarnya dia lahir dengan kekuatan apa? Dengan luka ini dia masih bisa berjalan, cangkul dan pisau itu? Dalam hujan ini dia melamun sambil berjalan "Inikah kenaehan yang kuharapkan..?"

Ketika Killua menutup pintu dan mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan acuh, howa masih memandang kepergian tamu tamunya itu di sofa. "Kau tidak melakukan kontrak denganku, sebenarnya.."

Setting berubah, "Masih ada orang yang memburu rumah tua seperti ini?"

Di rumah ada 3 orang, seorang pekerja kasar, tuan rumah, dan howa. Howa berbalik pada tuan rumah setelah menerawang sekeliling "Justru aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapat rumah seperti ini.." katanya antusias. "Seperti kabin kabin di dalam hutan di film!"

"Aku tidak yakin yang kau harapkan adalah rumah yang seperti itu," kata tuan tanah berjenggot menatap howa agak prihatin.

"O iya, memangnya apa ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini..?" wajahnya penuh tanya seperti anak kecil yang antusias penuh rasa ingin tau, menatap kakek tuan tanah.

"Rumah ini tidak jelas sejarahnya, aku bukanlah seorang yang mengetahuinya.." pembicaraan ini mengarah hanya pada Netero dan howa saja, anak buah hanya melihat sambil mendengarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya tuan mendapatkan rumah ini..?"

"Aku tidak tau,"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa...! Aaaaaaaaa..! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhh..!"

Ada seorang anak perempuan yang tinggal di rumah bersama anak anak lainnya dan diasuh oleh seorang ahli jiwa yang mengalami sakit jiwa, kenapa? Karena dia pedo atau lolicon. Dia suka berhubungan dengan anak anak kecil, berhubungan ini itu, termasuk yang 'itu'. Hingga anak anak itu bisa membunuh si ahli jiwa beramai ramai dengan merobek setiap ototnya, mematahkan tulang lalu menghisap sumsum dan otaknya dengan sedotan, mengoyak dagingnya, mengisi ususnya dengan air dan membuat anjing pudel dengan itu, sekaligus menarik setiap uratnya untuk dijadikan tali untuk bermain. Anak anak itu tinggal bersama hingga 2 tahun, jadi saat itu ada yang sampai umur 9 tahun, paling kecil 5 tahun, suatu ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bermain bunuh bunuhan, isinya seperti petak umpet, tapi saat ditemukan dari persembunyian dia harus dibunuh. Anak perempuan satu satunya di sana berumur 6 tahun lalu bersembunyi di kolong ranjang, dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya selagi mereka yang ditemukan dibunuh. 2 minggu pun berlalu dan perlu diketahui anak yang kena jaga mati bersama sama dengan anak yang lainnya. Yang tersisa satu satunya, anak perempuan itu tetap menunggu di kolong ranjang untuk selamanya. 50 tahun pun berlalu..

Penyakit lepra mewabah di sebuah desa tak bernama, dan pada jamannya pemerintah memutuskan untuk membakar desa itu sebelum penyakit lepra menyerang ke kota. Warga desa yang masih mempertahankan rumahnya atau mempertahankan dirinya sendiri ada yang mati, hidup, ataupun sekarat. Orang orang akhirnya kebingungan mencari tempat berlindung, seorang perempuan muda yang masih sehat tiba tiba keluar dari rumahnya dan menyuruh orang orang segera berlindung ke rumahnya. Jumlah orang di rumah ada 41, belum termasuk perempuan itu. Mereka menunggu hingga semua ini selesai dan tak ada yang keluar. Semuanya baik baik saja hingga di hari ke2 bahan makanan mereka habis, lama kelamaan ada yang mati satu persatu, bunuh diri atau dibunuh. Rumah perempuan ini terletak di ujung desa dan tidak begitu tersentuh, tapi akhirnya dia mulai khawatir sementara teriakan teriakan kesakitan masih terdengar di luar. Beberapa orang ada yang frustasi dan memilih untuk keluar rumah, tapi nona pemilik rumah mencegah mereka, hingga muncullah pertengkaran, keributan, lalu bunuh-bunuhan. Sisa 27 orang akhirnya. Mayat yang tidak dikuburkan bersama tangan dan kaki mereka yang membusuk dan digerogoti mulai dikerumuni lalat, belatung, dan cacing, mayat mayat itu membuat situasi makin kacau, darah kotor dan bau bertumpahan. Orang orang yang tinggal merasa akan lebih buruk jika tetap tinggal, tapi lagi lagi dicegah oleh perempuan itu. Ada yang memakan tangan lain yang sudah membusuk dan penuh nanah, ada yang saling membunuh untuk memakan, ada yang mati sendiri karena penyakit mereka. Situasi makin gempar dan panik, sisa 14 orang, anehnya walau sudah hampir seminggu, perempuan ini tidak pernah terlihat memakan sesuatu atau orang, perempuan ini juga tetap sehat. Yang lainnya merasa akan lebih buruk jika tinggal di sini dan situasi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, mereka tau apa akibatnya jika keluar dari sana, mereka juga tau kalau pembantaian ini sudah berakhir dan aman seharusnya, mereka memaksa. Akhirnya 14 orang ini kalah dan mati satu persatu dengan jasad tidak utuh. Kalau diakumulasi, 120 tahun berlalu..

5 orang anak, 3 laki laki dan 2 perempuan, dilaporkan mengilang dan diduga diculik. Namun setelah penyelidikan lebih lanjut, mereka tidak diculik dan hilang secara misterius. Ternyata mereka tersesat ke hutan saat ingin pulang dari bermain, mereka terus berjalan jalan dalam hutan dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Seorang perempuan muda berambut panjang tiba tiba keluar dan menyuruh anak anak yang tersesat itu untuk tinggal. Awalnya mereka (anak anak itu) senang tinggal di rumah, di rumah itu nyaman dan aman, selain perempuan itu baik. Lama kelamaan mereka takut orang tua mereka khawatir, salah seorang anak laki laki yang paling tua minta izin untuk pulang. Perempuan itu berkata dengan lembut agar anak anak tetap tinggal dengan alasan mereka pasti tidak tau jalan pulang, baiklah. Tapi sudah hampir 2 minggu anak anak itu tidak pulang, anak laki laki itu lalu memaksa, namun perempuan itu tetap tidak mengizinkan. Suatu malam si anak laki laki berkumpul dengan saudara saudaranya dan berencana kabur di malam hari, bagaimanapun juga. Hari di mana pelarian itu dilaksanakan tiba, perempuan pemilik rumah tiba tiba keluar dan menembakan barret 28a1 dengan sembarangan, termasuk kaki anak anak tersebut yang ingin kabur berlari. Semuanya pun tewas malam itu. Saya sudah lupa berapa tahun sejak anak perempuan itu pertama tinggal di rumah.

Mereka bisa lari dalam keadaan hidup atau mati

Tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa keluar

Mereka tetap tinggal di sana hidup atau mati

Bersama perempuan baik itu..

Kecuali 1 orang, yaitu _Killua_.

"O iya, mungkin tadi.. Aku lupa mematikan kompor.." Killua mengingat saat Leorio memanggil namanya dari dapur dan berteriak _ya ampun, Killua!_..

* * *

Re:view?

Segala kritik, saran komen, atau hal hal lain yang berbau ingin disampaikan silahkan memijit tombol review yang ada di bawah!

* * *

God Bless u all~


End file.
